The series of unholy days
by Axl.EXE
Summary: my first fic,but the summary sucks! Axl, X, and Zero have funny stuff happen to them, Ch.3 is bunched up together and will be revamped, R&R plz! [COMPLETE]
1. Chapter 1

X:Why are you making fun of us?

Zero: yeah! I'd like to know that too

Axl: me too, you're making fun of us all

Axl.EXE: yeah I'm making fun of you (Demonic voice) WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT Hunters: nothing Axl.EXE: thought so! anyway standard disclaimer: I don't own MMX

CHAPTER ONE: X'S UNHOLY DAY ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- After the fall of Sigma, peace reigned throught the world (for the 100th time in a row!), maverick hunter HQ but without any real excitement Signas, Zero, Axl, X, Alia,Layer, and Palette go back to their old routines. The day is Friday,October 13th(dun dun duuuun o.0), today Zero and his trusty sidekick Axl will play some a new pranks on this most unholy of UNHOLY days, their target… good ol' X

It's 2:30 pm now

"So you know the plan right, Axl?" asked Zero wearing his black stealth armor (his normal one's in the shop) "yeah, I know…"said Axl holding a box in his hand "I'll take this force-launcher and load it with 3 kinds of pies, knowing X he has a date planned with Alia, we wait outside his room door once he comes out…BANG!" Axl's teenage mind riddled with possibilities smirking with a crooked smile "…Axl you've gone crazy, the essence of a good prank is to keep a straight face." said Zero "the operation starts at 6:00 until, then…"

"Till then?" asked Axl

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO MORTAL KOMBAT!"

"You're on!" Axl said taking out is Axl-bullets weapon ready to fight Zero /p>

"The game dude."

"Oh right."

Axl puts away his weapon and heads to Zero's room to play

Mortal kombat. After 12 rounds (Zero knows the 1-hit KO move for Scorpion) it's 5:30, half hour until the operation "alright, we had our fun, time to get to business" Zero announced, "fine (you cheater) I'll be in position." Axl said before going to the force launcher to try and lift it (it's heavy you know...duh!) "what are you two doing?" a girl reploid asked startling Axl and Zero only to find out it was only palette "hi, Palette, just our usual thing." Zero said looking for something

"Prank on X huh?"

"Yep "said Axl trying to lift the force-launcher

"Then I want in" she said

Axl drops the force-launcher in surprise causing it to land on his foot "OW GOD!" "Axl you're an idiot, i guess thatt's his way of saying 'why?'

I'm bored" says Palette, "there's nothing to do here instead of paperwork but that's Signas's job, instead he's got me helping the repliods in the kitchen, which got me doing dishes…"she grabs and shakes Axl violently "DISHES!"

"Fine, fine just stop shaking Axl he has enough pain to begin with, and we do need someone for this video-camera." Zero says holding a small video camera(so thaaat's what he was looking for) "lets move… oh and bring layer Axl needs help lifting that force-launcher." "yeah-ow I-ow can't-ow beleve-ow it's-ow this heavy." "let's move." Zero ordered again causing everyone to split-up ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- X's room it's 5:30 PM

X is getting ready for his date with Alia, he ordered reservations to a fancy Neo-French restaurant (Sigma rules France at the time, that loser) he's trying on different suit-coats (don't ask where I got that idea)

"Well,its almost time I'm a little nervous…and why am I talking to myself? " he said putting on the black one and getting his wallet. " i'm hoping Zero doesn't pull one of his pranks on me, if he does he's a dead man." -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile... Zero, Axl, Layer, and Palette are getting ready for the prank "Ok is everyone ready?" Zero asked the group "remind me why you won't hold anything, like this launcher?" layer asked

" "Cause I need to run away from X's bullets i might as well have top speed and that thing is too heavy." Zero explained "yeah, right. it's as light as a feather " Axl said sarcasticaly

"Shh, I hear his footsteps." Zero said having his ear to X's room door "5-4-3-2-…" X's door flies open "FIRE!" With that one word Axl and Layer launched the Pies. (Apple, Cherry, and Blueberry) "WHAT THE… oh crap!" X yelled 2 of the pies hit X in the face(cherry & blueberry) but one misfired and hit the floor, but the force from the speed of the pies caused X to flail around and lose his balance and step on it t causing him to slip, fall and hit the floor with a very loud crash. "ZERO!" X screamed changing his arm to his buster and aiming it at Zero, Zero however was rolling on the floor laughing his ass off "OH MAN THAT WAS SO FUNNY" he said trying to supress his laughter for that sentance, but an energy bulllet whized by his head that's when he found out X was serious "start running Zero" X threatened "oh crap you are serious! EVERYONE RETREAT!" he ordered causing his group (and him) to take off in differend directions Zero was dashing past Alia "Zero what's…"

"ohmygodXwasreallygoingtokillme!i'veneverbeensoscaredinmylife!"(oh my god x was reallu going to kill me! i've never been so scares in my life!) It took a while for her to translate that. At the end of the hall she saw X covered in pie shells and 3 kinds of filling (2 on his face one on his foot)

"X, what happened?" she said walking over to him

"Zero." he replied

" him again thats like the...50th times he's pranked you, well why dont you get cleaned up now." said Alia ". . .Good idea." X said before going back in his room and cleaned himself up. when he was done he was wearing the brown suit-coat this time.

On the way out the door everyone was laughing to the video Palette made

"idiots, i'll get them back someday" X thought before going out the door. . . but this the start of a series of unholy days for everyone including Zero

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Axl.EXE: how's that! Not bad for my first fic huh?

X:(tied to a chair) save us! He knocked out Zero and the original Axl

Axl.EXE: (demonic) SHUT UP(normal) Don't worry about them, I'll release them if you R&R


	2. Chapter 2: the second unholy dayZero

Axl.EXE: well I am a man of my word I'll release them… 

Hunters: (still tied to a chair) YAY, WE'RE FREE!

Axl.EXE: (demonic) I LIED THAT'S WHAT I DO HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hunters: aw-man

Axl.EXE: (like a sargent) DO THE DISCLAIMER NOW, MAGGOTS!

Hunters:he does not own MMX

X: can you release us now?

Axl.EXE: (demonic) NEVER!

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) align"center">The 2nd unholy day(Zero)

Saturday October 14th, normally this is the day that all the hunters have no paperwork and Signas gets stuck with it

It's 7:30 everyone's weekend wake-up time

"FINALLY, A SATURDAY" an excited Zero screamed "yep, the day we stick Signas with all our work!" X exclaimed and they both hopped up and down making a lot of noise

"Could you guys shut up!" Axl said, "I want to sleep"

"Wow, Axl you're no fun now and that's X's job."

"Yeah that's my jo-HEY!"

"Got you," Zero laughed at his joke "you fall for the most simplest pranks, X."

" Yeah, damn me" X said sarcastically

He forgot the time Zero played the force-launcher prank on him he never got him back

Meanwhile in the girls room (don't ask where I got that, but the funny is coming)

"So what are going to do on this holy of all holy days?" Palette asked brushing her teeth outside their wash room

Stop, you're going to jinx it and ruin it for us" Layer complains

"Well just don't let that superstition stuff get to you" Alia said hoping that something bad wouldn't happen and they all left their rooms but by one fateful announcement turned this holy day into a very unholy day (click)"attention all class maverick hunters and navigators please report to the conference room (click)

"What idiot would tell us to go there," Zero said then his stomach grumbles "oh god I'm hungry"

"Yeah this is our day off" Axl agreed with Zero and his stomach grumbles too "but I'm starving"

"Well we didn't have breakfast yet let's go eat before the cafeteria is flooded with repliods." Alia suggested "all right" they all agreed and headed for the cafeteria but the intercom flared up again (Click)"I forgot to mention that there is going be an all you can eat breakfast buffet in the conference room hall way."(Click), after those few words all hell broke loose the all the navigators and repliods inside the base just flooded out of their rooms and headed toward the conference room hall "STAMPEDE!" Zero shouted shoving everyone into a nearby broom closet, but he had to pay for his heroism and was drifted away by the reploid flood. When X, Alia, Axl, Layer, and Palette found their way out of the broom closet they thought Zero died "he was such a good teammate" X said all sad-like "I never got to tell him he was my son." Everyone else looked at him "um…he was you're son?" Axl asked confused

"Nah…I just wanted to mess with him one more time" X replied "…now I'll never get that chance."

"Well maybe the repliods carried him to the conference room hall let's go look there" Layer suggested

The conference room hall 9:30 AM

Zero was enjoying his ride on top of the reploid sea "YEEE-HAAAW!" (See told ya) "WHOO-HOOO! This is so much freaking fun" he grabs a plate with food from out of nowhere "and the food's not bad either"

The others made it to the conference room hall "oh my a-god" X said with a Japanese accent "there's got to be everyone in the base here " "I think one of them is a hobo" Alia said

"How do you know?"

"I smell something very, very bad." "Ok that was way too much info"Layer replied Axl tried to look for Zero squinting his eyes but Palette found him first "I see him!" she cried holding a pair of binoculars "um…Palette"

"Yeah Axl?"

"Where did you get the binoculars?"

"Don't know but don't ask that's like questioning existence"

"WHO CARES!" X yelled "let's just go get him before he gets to that huge door!"

(Back to Zero)

Zero is enjoying the fact that he's being carried and the food but after a voice saying "next!" the reploids threw him in "ingrates, is that theway you treat the guy who killed Sigma" "hello Zero" a familiar voice said and Zero turned around "wait that can't be…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

X and the search party heard his scream "Zero!" once they headed to the conference room door the reploid sea started to disperse and the door opened revealing zero in different armor that looks like a fitted copy of Signas' armor "hi guys," he said "Zero…why are you wearing that?" Layer asked

"Um…I…well"

"he's going to be the new boss for a while " Signas said from behind Zero

"Yeah he's right." "Why is that?" Axl asked

"Well for the next few days, I'm going on vacation so I put Zero in charge." Signas replied "but why Zero he's an idiot, anyone here could be leader but him, you never know when he'll blow something up!" X yelled

"I'LL KILL YOU X!" Zero yelled trying to strangle X, but Signas stopped him "cool it Zero, I'm going now so go in there and do that paperwork, bye" he said before leaving. "Well Zero it's Saturday" Alia sighed sadly

"I know the day we used to stick Signas with all the work"

"We're sorry man, but you're the new Signas" X said looking at the ground Zero turns toward the door, and Axl gets out a trumpet from out of no where and plays 'Taps' like a soldier going against the firing squad, the Zero-cross-Signas walks into the conference room to face his doom

"Um, Axl?" Palette asked, and Axl stopped playing his trumpet

"Yeah palette?"

"Where did you get the trumpet?"

"Don't ask."

"Right."

Inside the conference room Zero sat in the front chair opposite of the door the vent above him papers started falling little bit first, the a STORM! Lunch orders, damage bills, medical records just piled on top of him on an instant "Damn" he said underneath the papers and picked up a pen started on the paperwork.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Axl.EXE: look boys a whole new chapter!

Zero: (still tied to a chair) you bastard! How could you do that to me!

Axl.EXE: c'mon Zero I think it's good no if you don't mind (demonic) TELL THEM!

Zero: yes sir everyone please R&R or he's going to make us pay

X: save us!

Axl: save me leave them to die!

X & Zero: jackass!

Axl: sorry


	3. Chapter 3: Axl's unholy day

Axl.EXE: well look at all the nice peeps making nice reviews Axl (original): is it over can you let us go now? Zero: yeah we won't hurt you…much. Axl.EXE: NEVER! I'm thinking of making fun of you more (demonic) BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hunters: damn you… Axl.EXE: (still demonic) SAY THE DISCLAIMER NOOOOOW! Hunters: he still doesn't own MMX(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((Chapter 3: Axl's unholy day)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) 

It's still the 14th of October the time is 12:30

After Zero became the general of the HQ, Axl has nothing to do and entered a TV trance. Making him the perfect target for a prank.

X, Alia, Layer, and Palette are in the recreation room just relaxing and Axl is watching TV "poor Zero…" Alia sighed, "Stuck inside there with all our paperwork." "Someone should go help him." X suggested holding 5 straws, first Alia drew a straw: long, then Layer: long, then Palette: long then X: long "Looks like Axl has to go help Zero." Layer said looking at Axl "Huh, What?" Axl grunted out of his TV trance, "what about me?" "Axl…you…oh god this is hard to say…you have to help Zero." Alia sighed "What! Me!" "Sorry buddy we drew straws and you got the short one" X explained "so you have to go." "No please, don't send me to go there!" Axl pleaded, "I don't want to die in that hellish place!" "You must go Axl" Palette said in a monotone voice "you must go…" then everyone started doing that voice freaking Axl out "you must go…you must go…" then they started walking like zombies and Axl shot up screaming "OH MY GOD GET AWAY FROM ME!" and dashing out of the room using his rocket boosters and the zombie friends chased after him to the boy's room and once Axl got in there he locked the door "zombies…robo-zombies." Then he got his nerves back "I-I have to kill them, I have no chioce this time." then he got out his weapon box (something with his pistols and ammo) Back in the rec room everyone was laughing at Axl's fear "That scared him!" X laughing at his devious plan "How did you do it X?" Alia asked "yeah tell us X." Palette also asked "Un-like Zero I'll never tell" X said (me, however can, X knew that Axl was in a TV trance,it's so blatenly obvios,so X remotely activated the holo-PS2 which had resident evil 14 and it had X, Layer, Alia, and Palette's images loaded in, evil huh) Back to Axl, "I have to kill those Zombie-friends" Axl said he was putting on the last ammo belt for his pistols "let's rock" and Axl burst out of his room dramaticly all the zombies outside tried to get him but Axl was too fast blasting the zombie-friends with his pistols "DIE!" and he walked out of the room zombies then came out of the left hallway about, 10 or so, but Axl threw an energy grenade killing all of them "eat that, zombie freak!" Axl just about made his way back to the rec room but he had to face the boss the ultimate zombie…X! (Dundunduunnnnn) zombie X tried melee attacking Axl but the rookie kicked the undead's arm and countered with a few Axl bullets to the head "eat that!" the zombie-X was still alive and started to charge his buster "oh-crap, ok time to die" Inside the rec room, everyone else was scared of the gunshots out side "what's going on!" Layer exclaimed, "I have no idea" X said "I think it might be Axl, that idiot he thinks it's really zombies attacking him I'm going out there and explaining everything" "X…I think that might be a bad idea" Alia pleaded "I'll be ok, Axl's fighting a bunch of zombie that look like you guys" So X exited the rec room to find Axl fighting the zombie-X "oh damn I forgot about this" "what! I can't believe this, two X-zombies" Axl yelled, "I guess I'm going to kill both of them"he said whipping out a second pistol "No, Axl wait I'm not a zombie!" "Great the zombies talk…and lie too!" and Axl aimed both of his pistols at the real X "Urrrg…" the zombie-X growled seeing it's moment and shot the charged buster causing Axl to lose all of his HP the zombies then dissappered "what the. what happened?" Axl said confused, "the zombies were here and now they are not." "You idiot!" X yelled, "It was a game, that means they were not real!" "So it was not real?" "Yes, it was not real." Then Zero walked to where they are "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" looking around the walls were damaged to the brink of destruction "WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" "It was X" Axl lied, "He just went berserk and blasted everything!" "What, no it wasn't me!" X replied trying to keep his innocence "X now you've just crossed the line! Go to you're room!" Zero said pointing at their room "Yes, sir…wait a minute!" "X you still fall for the most simplest pranks" Zero laughed walking away "Yeah I sure do…and Axl…" "Yeah X?" Axl asked, "Did you see how I killed those zombies?" "Yes very good, but you're still going to help Zero with the paperwork, this time it's not a prank, you can stay in there all day writing" "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" "stupid X forcing me to go help Zero against my will"Axl grumbled before he walked into the conference room to see Zero...done with the paperwork playing his game boy "But- how I thought you needed help with the paperwork" Axl questioned " huh? oh," Zero said surprised, "Axl, good buddy have you heard of a 'paper shredder'?" "No freakin way, you shredded the paperwork" "Yep, I think it's perfect revenge for Signas making me leader and sticking me with all this paperwork. C'mon let's think of a prank they'll never forget." ((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Axl.EXE: hehehehehehehe Axl: aw man you're doing it again! Zero: yeah haven't you caused enough damage? Axl.EXE: (demonic) SHUT UP! YOU'RE MAVERICK HUNTERS, YOU CAN HANDLE THIS! X: I hate this Axl.EXE:R&R please (demonic) OR ELSE THE HUNTERS GET IT! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 


	4. Chapter 4: X's 2nd unholy day

Axl.EXE: well I've got some good reviews so I released the hunters X: I feel like throwing up on you're lies! 

Axl.EXE: ok, I'll tell the truth I really tied them upside down on a street lamp…see they are released in some way.

Zero: I'LL KILL YOU!

Axl: the blood is rushing to my head

Axl.EXE: (demonic) SHUT YOU'RE MOUTHS MAGGOTS! (Normal) Anyway I don't own MMX

Hunters: SAVE US! …AGAIN!

Chapter four: X's 2nd unholy day

Sunday October 14

One day after X sent Axl to his supposed doom by paperwork, but both Axl and Zero thought of a plan to get X back.   
In the rec room hall Axl and Zero is setting something up "hehhehheh pretty soon X will learn not to mess with us" Zero said smirking evilly "Axl you are a full blown genius!" "I know, I still can't believe we are going to make X deaf and blind I feel sorry for him in some way, oh well all in the name revenge and comedy." 

"Ah don't worry about it we're reploids we can recover from that." Zero replied finishing up on his part "are you done?"

"Just a little more…got it, ready, let's get out of here before X shows up."

They both entered the rec room and started listening through the door

X was just walking to his room when he noticed Zero and Axl running into the rec room "what are those two doing?" he thought, "I'd better follow them" he ran toward the rec room when an air horn blared directly in his ear "What the hell! Hey I'm deaf" when he ran further a 3 hi-cameras flashed in his face blinding him "ARG!"

Inside the rec room, Zero and Axl watched through the door window and were rolling on the floor laughing "OH MY GOD THAT WAS FUNNY!" Zero said trying to suppress his loud laughter "YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT THAT IS FUNNY."

Axl replied also trying to suppress his laughter

"A-hem, ok time to initiate phase 2" Axl said calm and coolly

"Let's go." They both walked out the rec room door to 'help' their friend X "X, buddy are you ok" Zero cross Signas said caringly "huh, who said that?" X asked, "TELL ME!"

Axl then used hand-to-hand sign language on X, which he understood

(X, it's me, Axl what are you doing on the floor) Axl signed,

"Well can you see what's going on…WELL I CAN'T!" Then Zero did the same thing to communicate (X, calm down you had an accident.)

"AN ACCIDENT! You both need therapy you retards caused me to be BLIND AND DEAF!"

(But we did not do anything. Let us help you up.) Axl signed

"Don't touch me if you do I swear I'll harm you!"

But they helped him up anyway and X tried to shoot them with his buster but missing everytime "ha! Eat that you demons from hell!"

(You're missing every shot dude.) Zero signed

"Damn."

All three of them walked in the rec room putting X on a seat next to the TV "begin phase 2" Axl said they faced X toward the TV and turned it on, and changed the channel to PBS Evil Evil, channel and walked out the door

It was 15 minutes when Alia, Layer, and Palette walked in to find X watching teletubbies "X, what are you doing?" Alia asked but X didn't answer

"X…you know what you are watching right?" Layer said but X didn't answer Palette then tried using hand-to-hand sign language

(X are you blind and deaf you know what you are watching right?)

"No what am I watching?" Alia then signed (X…you're watching teletubbies) that caused him to be really angry "WHAT!"

(We do not lie) Layer signed, (you are watching teletubbies.)

"But who made me do that…" he said before remembering who did this unholy act against him, "ZERO AND AXL! THOSE RETARDS, I'LL KILL BOTH OF THEM!" X yelled before running into a wall first then out the door trying to find Zero and Axl

Inside the cafeteria Zero and Axl was having one of their patented food fights but a meatball accidentaly flew out the door and hit X on the hand

"HA I FOUND YOU TWO TIME TO DIE!"

"X, wait…" Alia pleaded, "don't kill them" Zero cross Signas noticed a rampaging X trying to tackle him "OH MY GOD, AXL RUNNING TIME!" he warned Axl before running away

But X just kept on dogging him when Zero turned he turned no matter how many times he did "WHAT HE CAN SEE NOW!" Zero cross Signas screamed, "GREAT NOW HE CAN SHOOT ME NOW!"

"YEP NOW I CAN SEE YOU DIE AT MY HAND"

They kept at this for an hour before tiring out and fall on the ground Except Axl he was out of the way the whole time "(huff puff) geez I knew you got angry but that was like super-rage or something" Zero said out of breath

\ "I hope you learned something from this right" Alia said giving him and X a water bottle

"No I don't think so."

"Idiot." X said after polishing off his water, "don't pull that kind of a stunt again, if you value you're life."

"Yeah, Zero" Axl says, "don't do that."

"It was you're idea in the first place Axl!"

"YOU LIE, LIER!"

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))) Axl.EXE: Look guys another chapter :)

Axl: ohhhhh, I feel sick can you let us down

Zero: yeah all the blood is at my head

Axl.EXE: (demonic) NEVER YOU WILL STAY UP THERE FOREVER MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hunters: Damn! Foiled again!

Axl.EXE: I have one small request to release the hunters R&R if you want their freedom from (demonic) THE STREETLIGHT OF DOOOOOOOOOM HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

X: this guy's worse than Sigma.

Zero and Axl: You got that right.


	5. Chapter 5: Zero's 2nd unholy day

Axl.EXE: Hello peeps thanks for your good reviews; ok I gave the hunters a chance to escape (demonic) IN MY SUPER DEATH MAZE OF LOSTEDNESS MUAHAHAHAHAHH!

X (through radio): um…there is not something we should worry about right?

Axl (through same radio): yeah I really don't want to die

Axl.EXE: don't worry guys the only thing that's dangerous is a few ten- thousand hi impulse laser cannons in every hallway

Hunters (same radio): OH CRAP!

Laser cannon fireing noises and Hunters scream in pain (like girls, not dead though)

Axl.EXE: oh that did not sound good…anyway I don't own MMX, maybe I should call an ambulance

CH. 5: Zero's 2nd unholy day

After Zero's (Axl's really) prank, Zero (I'm calling him by real name because Zero cross Signas was getting annoying) was sentenced to clean up the food fight mess with a very small toothbrush "Damn that Axl pinning the blame on me" Zero grumbled "NO TALKING" X yelled still a bit ticked off

"But I can't clean up this mess with a brush this small!"

"PENALTY: use a smaller brush!"

"But it can't get anymore smaller than this!"

"Don't make me give you another penalty Zero…"

"Damn it all…"

The next day" Monday October 16th 7:30 AM

Zero managed to clean up the cafeteria and X calmed down (Finally! I'm telling you he has anger issues) but there is a price to be paid, Zero slept on the hard cafeteria floor exhausted from all the work on the cafeteria "Zero?" Layer asked walking in for some breakfast, "are you OK?" "Just five more minutes mommy…" Zero said sleepily, "just five more…ZZZZZ"

"Poor guy" Layer said caringly, but a hungry Axl cuts off sleep,

"Food…must get food." He said walking over Zero waking him up (and pissing him off) "OW! Axl why did you do that for!" Zero screamed in pain "Axl that was uncalled for!" Layer agreed but Axl ignored him still saying, "food…must get food" after he said that Zero got him in a headlock "LISTEN TO ME AXL!" which woke Axl up

"Hey let me go Zero what did I…"

"I think you shouldn't finish that sentence." Layer suggested

"Right so why are you sleeping here Zero?" Axl asked wriggling out of Zero's headlock

"Hmm…I don't remember (he has temporary amnesia from his exhaustion) but didn't we have a food fight here?"

"Um yeah, Zero maybe you should see the medic" Axl suggested

"Yeah maybe I should"

In the hallway 8:00 AM

X was walking over to the computer mainframe room about to ask Alia out (Geez if you date her that many times just marry her!) carrying what looks like a hypno-coin trying to hypnotize himself "I will ask Alia out, I will ask Alia out, I will ask Alia out" he said. On the other side of the hallway (the medics room is on the other side of the computer mainframe room) Zero, Axl, and Alia is walking to the medics room when Zero sees X " X over here!" he called "I will- huh? Oh hi guys (Okay he really calmed down) what are you doing?"

"Zero lost his memory" Axl explained, "we're taking him to the medic"

"Oh ok well good luck with that" X replies, "I'm doing my normal thing so see ya."

"See ya" Axl replied before they both went inside their destinations

In the medics room…

'Well can you help him?" Layer asked

"Well…no" the medic-reploid replied, "Wait aren't you a doctor?" Axl asked

"No I'm not, I'm a medic"

"What's the difference?" Zero asked sitting up on the table

"Well a doctor heals people…a medic just comforts you …while you die."

"It's a good thing I'm not dieing then"

Back outside of the medic's office

"Well that kind of sucked" Zero said, "how did that idiot get a job here!"

"Maybe we were hard up for workers the time he was hired?" Layer replied

"Damn that Signas, first he sticks me in this armor, then he hires that DUMBASS!" as they was walking to Zero's office X appeared swinging his hypno-coin near Zero's face chanting "you will do my bidding, you will do my bidding…" now Zero in his state is vulnerable to hypnosis so he said, "how my I serve you master…" in a monotone voice, "X what are you doing?" Axl questioned

"I'm hypnotizing Zero"

"But why are you doing that?" Layer asked, "He has a memory problem"

"Well watch this: Zero run into the wall at full speed!" X commanded, "Then act like a ballerina!" Hypno-Zero did what his 'master' ordered he rammed at the nearest wall (head first I might add) making a huge bump on his head then he started dancing like a ballerina "funny is it" X said but Axl and Layer just started laughing

11:00 AM

Everyone is inside the rec room and Zero is still acting weird "how my I serve you master…" he said over and over again and it's pissing Palette off "Can someone please, SHUT HIM UP!" she yelled, "He's really annoying" "Zero!" X commanded, "Shut up!" and Zero got quiet "h-how did you do that Zero never listens to you"

"It's a secret."

"C'mon tell me!" she pleaded, " I want to know!" "Don't bother asking he'll never tell you." Alia said

3:00 PM

Palette is found looking for something in the boy's room while X, Axl, and Zero is out of course, "I'll find out how X makes Zero is obedient slave…now how does he do it" she said looking in X drawer when she found X's Hypno-ring "so this is how he does it" she said, "I'll use this against him…HAHAHAHA!"

3:30 PM Cafeteria

X, Axl, Alia, Zero, and Layer are eating their lunches (Zero is because X told him to) but X wanted to know something "has anyone seen a small ring-looking pendulum?" he asked, "I've been missing it for a half hour now"

"You lost it!" Axl exclaimed, "you're supposed to keep it on you at all times!"

"I know that! But I left it in my drawer…I think." "Hi X" Palette said causing X to turn around "huh?"

"You will be my slave, you will be my slave, you will be my slave" she chanted hypnotizing X "how may serve you master…" X said in a monotonous tone "oh crap…" Axl whispered

"X, Zero I command you to…" Palette said but thought if all the things she could make X and Zero do "I command you to…have a food fight and after clean up the mess with you're tongues" after saying that a spaghetti plate went flying and hit Zero in the face and so the food fight began everyone else got out of the way of the crossfire "X and Zero having their first food fight" Layer said, "the irony"

Axl.EXE: not my best work but I was in a slump, but R&R anyways I need you guy's opinion

Ambulance comes by

X: ow…the pain

Zero: once we get out we're going to kill you!

Axl: what they said

Axl.EXE: (demonic) SHUT UP! TAKE THEM AWAY BOYS

Ambulance drivers: YES SIR!


End file.
